lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit
|attack strength = 1.5 |alignment = None |health = 20 |spawn = Mainly wild biomes, on occasion |alignment needed = Cannot be hired |cost = N/A |NPC = N/A |Image = Bandit.png |imagecaption = Your average bandit in the north. |added in = (more skins) (Harad variant) (talk on appearance) (disable via config) (cancels fast travel) (no longer despawn) }} Bandits are hostile NPCs added in . They are rogues that can steal from players and are not aligned with any particular faction. Killing a bandit who has stolen your items earns you the achievement "Stand and Deliver!" Spawning Bandits usually spawn in most "wild" biomes, such as Wilderland and Eriador. They are a little taller than the player, and carry a bronze or iron dagger. Some spawn with a white-feathered black leather hat. Bandits can spawn at any time of day, in very many biomes (except the Pelennor Fields, elven realms and evil dominated or just very inhospitable biomes). The deserted realms of fallen kingdoms seem particularly plagued by these ruffians. Probably since , bandits sometimes spawn in the Shire moors as well. They spawn in groups of two to four. The skin of the northern bandit looks remarkably similar to that of Dunlendings. The oddment collector looks quite alike. The Harad variant is dressed for the climate south of Gondor. If you are fed up with being robbed all the time, you can disable them completely in the config file. As of , bandits always say something, when they appear. Depending of your immersive speech settings, you'll get the message in the chat or see it hovering over the bandit. So if you see someone talking, it's either a announcing their goods, another player on a server, or - most likely - a bandit starting to attack you. Since , a fast travel countdown will be cancelled, if something gets stolen by a bandit during this time. As of , bandits won't despawn if they have stolen items from you, preventing stolen items from getting lost forever. Behavior Bandits will rob you, taking anything from your inventory (including the hotbar), except for the item you are holding and any items equipped in armour slots. They can take a few items from many slots, or take many items from the same slot! Bandits look like they have an idea of the value of the objects: They will take silver coins over anything else, and then armour and weapons. After they steal from you they run at an incredible speed, quite often scattering their group, leaving you to give chase. When this occurs, the following message will appear in the chat: A bandit stole some items from your inventory! If you talk to a bandit, he will say things such as: "Hand over the goods, Person!" Unlike almost all NPC's, bandits have no name. Alignment does not affect the behavior of the bandits. They will not be attacked by most NPCs, such as High Elves and Orcs. However, if you have hired NPCs nearby, they will attack the bandits. If the bandit is provoked (that is, you decide to attack him), he will fight back with his bronze or iron dagger. They are also able to steal from NPCs. Keeping your possessions safe If you find that you're being robbed by bandits all the time, here are some tips to help you deal with these pesky NPC's: *Stay out of the "wild" biomes where bandits are common (i.e. Lone-Lands, Emyn Muil, Dunland) *Keep an eye on your surroundings. Bandits spawn about 10 blocks away from you, so if you see them, you'll have time to deal with them. *Make sure that you're wearing your good armour, and wielding your best weapon, if you're travelling in areas prone to bandits. Don't leave it sitting in your inventory. *Keep some silver coins sitting loose in your inventory, outside pouches. Bandits will go for these coins first instead of stealing whole pouches. *Hire a few soldiers -- soldiers that make noise when enemies approach, such as Elves and Dwarves, can give you advanced warning. They will also attack bandits for you. *If you see a bandit, attack him with a ranged weapon. Once a bandit has been provoked he will no longer attempt to rob you; he will attack instead. Drops When bandits are slain, they will drop bones on occasion. They will always drop the items that they stole from you, along with 12-28 silver coins. Also, they have a rare chance to drop their hat or dagger. Like most NPCs bandits have a chance to drop a pouch, and if so, the bandit's other drops will be placed in the pouch instead of dropping separately. Spawning List Per Biome This list shows the spawn chances of bandits in each biome. Biomes that are not included in this list won't spawn bandits. The biomes are listed in alphabetical order under each category. Note that this list also includes the biomes where the Harad bandits spawn. Common Dunland, Emyn Muil, Enedwaith, Harondor, Harnedor, Lone-Lands, Tolfalas, Trollshaws Uncommon Andrast, Chetwood, Coldfells, Erebor, Eriador, Ettenmoors, Fangorn Wasteland, Gladden Fields, Ithilien, Midgewater, Nan Curunír, Nindalf, Uruk Highlands, Tundra, Vales Of Anduin, Wilderland, Northern Wilderland, The Wold Rare Blackroot Vale, Blue Mountains, Breeland, Dale, Dor-en-Ernil, Dorwinion, Drúwaith Iaur, East Bight, Eregion, Far Harad Grasslands, Field of Celebrant, Gondor except Pelennor Fields, Grey Mountains, Iron Hills, Lamedon, Lebennin, Long Marshes, Lossarnach, Mouths of Entwash, Mouths of Anduin, Near Harad, Northern Mirkwood, Pelargir, Pinnath Gelin, Red Mountains, Rhûn, Shire Marshes, Shire Moors, Swanfleet , Umbar, White Downs, White Mountains Never Angmar, Barrow-downs, Brown Lands, Dagorlad, Dead Marshes, Fangorn, Far Harad, Forodwaith, Harad Mountains, Lindon, Lothlórien, Meneltarma If you're lucky enough to get there, Mirkwood, Misty Mountains, Mordor, Old Forest, Pelennor Fields, Pertorogwaith, Shire, Woodland Realm, Island, Rivendell. Speechbank * Hand over the goods, Person! * Well look what we've got here! * Time to pay! * I wouldn't put up a fight if I was you! * Where are you hiding those pretty little coins? * You won't be needin' all them things, will you now? * Your money is mine, maggot! Pay up! * Stand and deliver! Your money...or your life! * I'll be filthy stinkin' rich after I'm done with you! * Come here! I want to make a deal with you... * What is that shining in your pocket? Is that a coin? Give it to me! de:Dieb Category:NPC Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Bandits Category:Hostile